How Did I Fall in Love with You?
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Gil & Sara thought they were over each other. Now they find themselves in love yet again. Will thay get together this time or will it be the same thing? This is a song fic with a new backstreet boys song every chapter to show how they feel and react. GSR!
1. How Did I Fall in Love with You

How Did I Fall in Love with You?

Chapter 1- How Did I Fall in Love with You?

A/N: This is a story with the song How Did I Fall in Love with You by Backstreet boys. This will be a chapter story and there will be a new song each chapter by Backstreet Boys.

Disclaimer: I'll say it again, I own nothing. But if I did Sara would not be leaving and she and Grissom would have little geek babies running around.

Yawning, Sara sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Grissom stirred beneath her and Sara turned around and looked at him. "Morning." Sara said.

"Maybe sometime we'll be able to stay awake and actually watch the movie." He joked.

Sara sat up and Grissom did the same. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's ok, I don't mind." He got up and turned on the lights then turned off the TV.

Sara looked at the clock on the wall, "Wow, it's late. I should get home if I'm going to be able stay awake at work." Sara yawned and stood to find her shoes. "Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome. So you'll be over next week?" He asked picking up the untouched bowl of popcorn and moved into the kitchen.

"As always. What do you say we rent the same movie, so we can actually watch it?" She tied her shoes and met Gil in the kitchen.

"Sounds good." He handed Sara her purse and keys.

"Thank you. This was a great idea for a weekly movie night. It's a good distraction. It's nice to hang out and relax with you. I feel like I've gotten to know you better."

"Me too."

He walked her to the door. "Thanks again. I'll see you at work."

"Bye, see you later." Sara left his town house and he yawned. He went to his room and quickly fell asleep.

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone  
_

Later at work Sara was working under a car in the garage as Gil searched the interior. They worked in silence trying to find anything to identify the kidnapper. "Sara." Gil said startling Sara and she sat up and hit her head.

"Ow." Sara rolled herself out from under the car and rubbed her head.

Gil got out of the car and squatted down next to Sara looking at her sympathetically he asked, "Are you ok? I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm fine," Sara rubbed the bump on her forehead.

"Let me see." Sara sat up and Gil took her face in his hands. Their faces were inches apart and Sara could feel his breath on her face. Gil took in a deep breath and stared straight into her eyes. Leaning in closer, Sara closed her eyes anticipating Gil's next move. Leaning in further, the wheels on the board Sara was lying on rolled away and Gil toppled over, landing on Sara. He held himself up with his hands and looked down at her.

Coming back into reality he sat up and held his hand out for her. "Here." He helped Sara sit up. "Sorry about that. Um, I have to go bring this…um, thing to Hodges. Can you finish up with the car? Good." He didn't wait for an answer and stood, taking the sample with him, and left.

After dropping off the sample Gil went straight to his office and locked the door. He sat behind his desk. "Was I really going to kiss her?" he asked himself and knew there was only one answer. "Yes, I was." He answered aloud.

Sara didn't get off the ground for several minutes. She sat thinking about their almost kiss. "Would I have let him kiss me? Would I have kissed him back?" She pondered. "Of course I would have." She stated out loud to herself.

After shift Grissom got home and was still thinking of Sara lying beneath him. He could have kissed her, he could have had her. He closed his eyes trying to get away from the sexual tension. The more he thought about it the more he felt alone. Going to sleep without a shower, Gil dreamt of Sara.

Sara walked into her apartment and dropped her things by the door. She went into the bathroom and washed her face. Looking at herself in the mirror she could see the bags already starting to show, it was a long night and it was getting even longer. Walking into the kitchen to make some coffee she saw Gil's jacket hanging over one of the breakfast bar chairs. Thinking about him and remembering his touch, Sara decided to skip the coffee and head straight to bed only for her dreams to be filled with images of Gil.

_  
Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight  
_

Waking up, Gil threw the covers off his body and walked straight into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he took out a beer and finished it with one big gulp. He took out another one and he went to the couch and sat down in the dark. He couldn't get Sara out of his mind. He only slept for an hour before he could take no more of the dreams of Sara.

Turning on the TV the news was on. Not really listening to the anchor woman he watched as several clips of some blood drive and there were several interviews with the people running it. The screen flashed back to the anchor woman then flashed to an interview with two crying parents. He recognized them as the parents of the kidnapped girl they were trying to find.

He watched as the camera went inside the house but was then kicked out. The camera stayed on the house then out of the house came Sara. He watched as Sara moved with such grace as she walked out of the house holding her kit. He watched himself come out of the house and grab her arm gently to turn her around and talk to her. He watched his hand as it stayed on her arm through out the short conversation.

Grabbing the clicker he turned of the TV and took a sip of his beer. The TV was taunting him. He could almost feel how Sara felt underneath his touch. "I thought I was over this." Gil closed his eyes then opened them when his mind became clouded with pictures of Sara. "I was fine with being just friends and now I'm falling in love with her all over again."

Sara woke in a cold sweat. It wasn't a nightmare but it scared her. It was about her and Grissom, raising a family in San Francisco. They took their kids to the beach and they played in the waves. As soon as they got home, the kids were in bed and then so were they.

Trying to shake the image of a naked Grissom from her mind Sara walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Tossing her clothes to the ground she walked under the hot spray of water and closed her eyes. She could see the details of her dreams repeated in her mind. She could feel his gentle touch move across her midsection and to the inside of her thighs. Opening her eyes she quickly reached for the shampoo. She wanted to finish her shower as quick as possible.

"Why am I doing this to myself? I was over him. I was happy being friends." Rinsing out the shampoo she grabbed the conditioner. "I thought I was done with these thoughts forever." She turned off the shower and stepped out of it. Walking to the mirror she used her towel to wipe away the steam. She looked at her reflection and sighed. "Why am I falling in love with him again?"

_  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
_

Once Gil finished his second beer he still didn't know what to do about what he was feeling. "Should I forget about it and try to move on like last time?" he shook his head. "I can't do that again." He let out a long breath. "I should call her." Quickly before he could change his mind he grabbed the phone and dialed her number. Once he did he felt stupid. She would probably be asleep, but he didn't want to hang up because if she wasn't he didn't want her to call him asking if he called because that would led to a very awkward conversation.

After several rings he figured she was probably asleep and was about the hang up when he heard her answer the phone. "Sidle." The sound of her voice brought joy to Gil. "Hello?" He was pulled back into reality at the sound of her voice. He forgot how to talk and he moved his mouth but no sound came out.

Sara could hear breathing from the other side of the phone. "Listen, pervert, if you call here again I will track you down and have you arrested."

He heard Sara moving the phone away from her ear and finally the words came. "Sara, wait." But it was too late, she had hung up. Feeling stupid he wasn't sure if he should call back. Wanting to talk to her he decided to call again. This time he was ready to talk.

"Listen, I told you-"

"Sara, it's me, Grissom." At the sound of his voice Sara felt happy. She loved to hear him talk.

_  
I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble  
_

"Oh, Griss, I'm sorry. I just got a call from-"

"I know, it was me."

"You! I'm sorry, I thought you were some creep." Sara felt so embarrassed she wanted to die. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Realizing he could tell her the truth he had to think fast. "I did, my phone must not be working. I don't get good reception in my town house." He hopped she believed him.

"Oh." Sara felt so stupid. She was yelling into the phone while all the while Grissom was trying to talk to her. "What did you need?"

Again he found himself in a place where he could not tell the truth. "I couldn't sleep and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for breakfast. That is if you haven't eaten already."

"That would be great. When do you want me?" realizing what she just said she corrected herself. "When do you want me to come over?"

"Anytime."

"Well, I just got out of the shower so I'll get dressed and be over in half an hour."

"Sounds good. See you then."

"OK, see you then." She hung up the phone and hurried to get dressed.

Once she hung up all he could picture was Sara in the shower and in a towel. Trying to get over the images in his head he went to find what he had in the kitchen for breakfast.

_  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight  
_

Making waffles and cutting up some fresh fruit Gil was soon ready for Sara to come over. He noticed he probably still had fifteen minutes until she came over, Gil turned the radio on. Sara's station turned on from when she made him dance with her a couple days ago. He didn't even think of it as dancing, all she did was bob her head and move around like a maniac. But he thought it was fun to do, as long as no one else saw him doing it.

He set the table listening to Sara's music channel bobbing his head now and then. Once the table was set he looked it over. "It looks to bare, to plain." He said to himself. Running into the kitchen he grabbed the flowers that his neighbor gave him as he headed out for work. She said that her son gave them to her but she was allergic and thought it would brighten his day. And he was so grateful now.

He set the flowers in the middle of the table and marveled at his work. Anticipating Sara's arrival he sat in the kitchen and tried to be patient.

Sara went through everything in her closet twice. Nothing seemed right for today. She didn't know why she was so worried about today. She has been over for breakfast a bunch of times. "This is nothing, just another breakfast as friends." Trying to make herself believe that, she picked up a pair of jeans and a shirt and threw them on.

She was dressed plain like she usually did outside of work. She went into the bathroom to put on some make-up. She put on her usual then added a little more color. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. "I look like a hooker." She said when she noticed how much color she actually put on. She had bright red cheeks and deep purple eye shadow and bright pink lipstick.

Deciding to start over she took off all the make-up and redid her face. Neutral colors now covered her face. She put on some lipstick and took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door.

_  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
_

Sara was twenty minutes late and Grissom was worried she wouldn't come. He checked the oven to make sure the food was still warm. He sat down in a chair with a glass of ice water. "She must be running late."

Sara rushed threw the early morning traffic. She was already late and she didn't want to keep him, or her, waiting. She parked in his driveway and run up the steps to the front door. She took deep breaths to catch her breath then knocked on the door.

Gil jumped when he heard the knock and rushed over to the door. He counted to four so he didn't seem desperate then opened the door. "Sara, you're here."

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was horrible."

"It's ok. Glad you're here." He smiled at her with a goofy grin.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course. Come in." he stepped back and let her in. 'I'm already messing this up. Way to go.' "Please, sit down. I'll get breakfast." He walked into the kitchen. 'I have to do this right. I can't mess this up.' He took the tray out of the oven and turned to see Sara standing in front of him. "Whoa."

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, I just came in to get some water." 'Way to go Sidle, you scare him half to death because you wanted to watch him and you make up a horrible lie to cover it.'

"If you take the food out to the table I'll get our drinks."

"Ok."

_  
Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
_

Grissom turned and grabbed a couple water bottles from the fridge. He set them on the counter then placed his hands down on the counter bracing himself. 'What now? Am I going to do this?'

"Gil, you coming?" Sara asked peaking in the kitchen.

"Ya."

"Are you ok?" she asked walking over to him.

"Fine, just trying to figure out if I forgot anything."

"I think it's out on the table."

"You're right. Let's go." He handed her a water bottle. "Here's your water."

"Thanks. Now let's go eat, I'm starved." He watched her form move from side to side as she walked over to her seat. Once she was sitting down he came over and started dishing out the food. "This looks great."

"Thank you. I know waffles are your favorite."

"You're correct." He handed her the plate, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He got his plate ready and then sat across from her staring at his food. Neither made a move to pick up their fork and start eating. An uncomfortable silence filled the room around them. "Let's dig in." he said trying to break the silence.

They picked up their forks and pushed the food around their plates. Sara picked up a piece of waffle and a strawberry and placed it in her mouth. Taking her time to chew and swallow. "This is good."

"Thanks." The silence continued between them. They eat little of their food, instead they nervously pushed it around their plates.

_  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life  
_

'What do I say?' he asked himself. 'I can't let this silence go on any longer.' He sighed. 'Last resort.' "How was work?" he asked, sounding stupid.

"Fine." She didn't know what else to say. She didn't have anything to say. She did paper work all day, and so did he.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"No, just plain, boring paper work." She took a sip of water. "You?"

"No, same as you. Ecklie stuck me with more paper work than any one person can do in a life time."

"Ecklie seems to do that a lot."

"Ya, he does." 'Great!' he thought sarcastically. 'I start with a lame topic about work and we end up talking about Ecklie!' he took a bite of food. 'What now?' After another twenty minutes of silence and stuffing the food in their mouths so it wouldn't seem obvious that neither one of them were not talking, it was time to clear the table and do something else.

_  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
_

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, it was great." He took their plates and empty bottles then walked into the kitchen. Sara followed him with the food platter. "Where do you want this?"

"You can put it anywhere on the counter." She put the platter down next to him and stood watching him quickly rinse the dishes. He put them in the dishwasher and turned to see her watching him. He smiled and she smiled back. He quickly turned away blushing and took out a water from the fridge. "Want anything?"

"Another water." He nodded and handed her one. They stood their drinking the water.

"So…"

"So…what now? Maybe a movie or something?"

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Oh, ya, we could do that."

"Let's move out to the living room."

"Ok." She replied stupidly and followed him out of the kitchen.

_  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
_

Grissom sat on the couched and waved Sara over to sit next to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…nothing, I guess."

"Nothing?"

"Well, not nothing. It's something…but…"

"But?"

"I actually wanted to talk about us."

"You?"

"Yes. Well, not just me, more us."

"What about us?"

"I wanted to say-"

Sara's phone went off cutting him off. "Sorry, one sec." Sara left the room and a while later came back with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry. That was Jim. I have to leave. Can we fish this later?"  
"Sure." She went to find her purse and jacket.

_  
How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you?_

TBC!

A/N: What do you think so far? Please tell me what you think! I know backstreet boys are old, but they had good songs to write with. And they help me write so that is why I choose them.


	2. Inconsolable

How Did I Fall in Love with You

How Did I Fall in Love with You?

Chapter 2- Inconsolable

A/N: Sorry about the wait! I'm not even going to tell you about how busy I've been; there just isn't enough time in the day.

Gil closed the door after Sara left. He was so close to telling her. "Don't worry." He told himself. "She said that we could talk later. She asked me to dinner. We can talk then."

_I close the door  
Like so many times, so many times before  
Filmed like a scene on the cutting room floor  
When I let you walk away tonight  
Without a word  
_

He took a shower and dressed for bed in a daze. He couldn't concentrate. All he thought of was Sara. What would Sara be doing? Where was Sara at this very moment? But more importantly he thought, what will she say when I tell her?

She had told him that she liked him, and he liked her too but he didn't want to risk work, so he lied and said he thought of her as a friend. So that is what they are now. They are friends. They both put their emotions aside and were friends. That was good, but now he liked her again.

Did she like him? Did she like someone else? Would she think it was weird that he only now came out with his feelings? Would she think it would be weird for him to like her since they were friends? Would she stop hanging out with him because she knew of his feelings but didn't return them?

These thoughts ran through his head, haunting him. No, not haunting; taunting. These thoughts mocked his feelings for her. They told him that he shouldn't tell her much less feel this way.

He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He pictured Sara after he told her he liked her. She was happy and they shared a kiss. Then he saw himself tell her again, this time she was angry and yelling. She left and he was standing alone.

He opened his eyes quickly. _What now?_ He asked himself.

He sat in bed for an hour before he finally fell into a fitful asleep.

_I try to sleep, yeah  
But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me  
A thousand more regrets unraveling, ohh  
If you were here right now, I swear,  
I'd tell you this  
_

He woke wide awake and looked at the clock. _Great!_ He thought. _I slept for 39 minutes._ He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes to ride himself of the sleep that wasn't there. He let out a long breath and inhaled deeply, then breathed out another long breath. He got up, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

He made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV with the clicker. News. He changed the channel. Sports. Change. Soap opera. Commercial. Shopping channel. Commercial. Commercial. Commercial. Sports. Weather. MTV. MTV2. Disney. Nickelodeon. More cartoons. Teen shows. Tween shows. Commercial. Commercial. News. Sports. Soap opera. Commercial. Shopping channel.

He turned off the TV. He has been through the channels several times. Nothing was on. Well, ok, there was something on, but it was nothing he was interested. The only thing that would hold his attention right now would be Sara.

"I should call her." He stood up and race walked to the phone. He picked up the phone but stopped. _She's at work. She can't come over. I don't want to tell her over the phone._ He placed the phone back on the receiver. _When I tell her it should be the right time. It should be…perfect._ He thought and went back to the TV to surf the channels again.

_Baby I don't want to waste another day  
Keeping it inside it's killing me  
'Cause all I ever want, it comes right down to you (to you)  
I'm wishing I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable  
_

He opened his eyes and found himself on the couch. The TV was playing loudly in front of him and the walls were turning different colors as the show moved from scene to scene.

He had another dream of Sara. He sat up and turned the channel to the news. He saw the clock and sighed. _At least this time I was able to sleep a couple hours._

His dream replayed in his head. He kissed Sara, at work. He dragged her through the halls of the lab and pulled her into his office. She had a look of shock and lust on her face. He kissed her again and picked her up. He put her on his desk, scattering all the paper work that used to be there. He laid her down and started to kiss her neck while she worked on the buttons of his shirt.

He physically shook his head to rid himself of that image.

"I can't take this." He seethed between clenched jaws. "I have to tell her. I don't care how, but I have to do it now."

He went over to his phone and picked it up. He dialed. Number by number. 7-8-6-3-5-0-2. All he had to do was hit send. His finger came up and started towards the send button.

RING! RING! His phone went off. He was so surprised that he dropped the phone. He bent down and picked it up.

"Grissom." He answered.

"Hey, Griss. We need you down here. Your kidnapping case just turned into a murder suicide." Catherine told him.

"Oh." He was still in shock of the phone ringing.

"I know, I was upset too when I found out." He nodded but she couldn't see him. "Well, Sara said that she was heading out to the scene. Brass is ready to do interview with the person who found the bodies. What do you want to do?"

"I'll do the interview with Jim."

"Ok, I'll tell him to wait. I'll see you at work."

"Ya, see you then."

"Bye." He hung up and held the phone in front him.

He was debating on weather or not he should call Sara. He was going to see her later so it might be awkward to tell her over the phone. What if she said no and then they still had to finish the case. What if she said yes but then it would be awkward because they couldn't do anything because they were at work.

What if she laughed in his face? What if she cried? What if she was angry? What if…?

_Never mind. I'll tell her at a better time._ He chickened out. He went upstairs to get ready for work.

_I climb the walls  
I can see the edge but I can't take the fall, no.  
I've memorized the number  
So why can't I make the call  
Maybe 'cause I know you'll always be with me  
In the possibilities  
_

After he finished the interview Gil walked to his office to get some more work done. He sat down at his desk and opened up the case file. He put down the file and was faced with Sara's image walking by his office carrying brown bags on top of boxes of evidence. She dropped some bags of evidence and he stood to help get them.

He helped pick up the bags and they stood up together. "Thanks." Sara said. She tried to take the bags from him but he stopped her.

"I've got them. You seem to have your hands full and could probably use some help."

"Thanks, I just need to log them in."

"After you." He nodded with is head to indicate her to start walking.

_Baby I don't wanna waste another day (another day)  
Keeping it inside it's killing me  
'Cause all I ever want it comes right down to you (to you)  
I wish that I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you every time you leave_  
_  
I'm inconsolable_

They logged the evidence in and Sara let out a breath. "I'm always so stressed after we get all the evidence logged in. I need to take a break; you want to come get some breakfast with me?"

"Sure, I have time for a break."

They took their seats in a booth, sitting across from each other. They ordered their food and talking small talk. They talked about the case but nothing to gruesome so the other restaurant patrons wouldn't get grossed out.

After eating Sara took her wallet out to pay. "I've got it." Grissom said taking out his own wallet.

"No, I invited you so I'll pay."

"No, I'm paying."

"No."

"Sara, I'm paying."

"No."

"You are so stubborn. I lo-" _I love that about you._ _Really, were you really going to say that?_ Gil's head went into overdrive.

"What?"

"What?"

"You were going to say something."

"Oh, well…" _I could tell her here. It seems like the right time. We're alone, having a fun time, relaxed, away from work. Ok, I'll do it._ "I was saying...that I…I think if you pay today then I pay next time." _Asshole!_

"Ok." Sara put down her money and smiled in triumph. _I think he almost said he loved that I saw stubborn. What a stubborn fool. Maybe I should tell him I feel the same way. That I love him, not that I think he's stubborn._

"Let's get back to work."

"I'm driving."

_  
Oh oh no no no  
I don't wanna be like this  
I just wanna let you know  
'Cause everything that I hold in  
Is everything I can't let go  
Oh oh oh oh can't let go  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
_

Gil got home several hours after shift ended. He was spending some overtime doing his paper work then went out for a drink.

He sat down on his couch and let a long breath fall from his lips. His house was empty. He was alone.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello…"

"Hey, Sara-"

"Sorry I couldn't some to the phone. But I will get back to you as soon as I can."

He sighed and heard the phone voice speaking, "Please leave a message after the beep." He hung up and put his phone down. _Just perfect. I finally get the nerve to tell her and she doesn't answer her phone._

_'Cause baby I don't wanna waste another day  
Keeping it inside it's killing me (killing me 'cause)  
'Cause all I ever want (all I ever wanted)  
Comes right down to you (to you), to you (to you)  
I wish that I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable  
Oh oh oh oh  
_

Sara's raced to her phone but by the time she got to it the person had already hung up. She opened the phone and saw it was Grissom._ I hope he's not calling me in to work._

She pushed redial and waited for him to answer.

Grissom jumped as his phone started to ring. When he saw Sara's number he nearly dropped the phone._ I can still do this._ "Grissom."

"Hey, Griss. You called me just a second ago?"

"Oh, ya well…"

"Do you need me to come into the lab? Because it's late and I do need to sleep."

"No, that's not why I called."

"Then why did you call?"

"It's, um…a personal call."

"Personal, huh?" _This should be interesting. _"What did you want?"

"Can you some over?"

"Now? Griss, it's really late. Just tell me over the phone."

"This is something that I think would be best said face to face."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"No. Can you please just come over? It really can't wait."

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. I just need to talk to you. Face to face."

"Ok, I'm headed over right now." _I hope he's ok._

"I'll see you soon." He hung up and let out a rough breath. _What have I gotten myself into?_

_Don't you know it baby  
I don't wanna waste another day  
I wish that I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you every time you leave_

_I'm inconsolable  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah oh oh  
I'm inconsolable  
Whoa oh oh oh yeah yeah oh oh  
I'm inconsolable  
Oh oh yeah yeah_

Sara came in with out knocking and Gil jumped up from the couch. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. The door was unlocked and I thought I would save you a trip over to the door." She explained.

"Oh."

She moved over and sat on the couch next to him. "What did you want to tell me?"

_This is it._ He took a deep breath and said, "I know we are friends and we have a history but I need to tell you that I…I uh...like you and I understand if you don't like me but I just needed to tell you." he said all on one breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, I-" Sara silenced him with a kiss. Gil went ramrod stiff in shock.

Sara pulled back. "I'm sorry, should I not have done that, because I like you too."

Gil leaned in and kissed Sara. Sara leaned into him and kissed him back with all that she had.

TBC!


End file.
